One Missed Call
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Se había roto el cuello, y la herida de la cabeza todavía sangraba. Tenía los ojos azules ligeramente entreabiertos, mirando sin mirar el techo; la mano derecha todavía sujetando el móvil que anunciaba las diez llamadas perdidas de su mejor amiga.UA.


**Holaaa! Aquí vengo con un one shot que quería subir hace tiempo, pero no encontraba la oportunidad, hasta hoy. Yo espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen su sincera opinión. Es la primera vez que escribo una cosa como ésta, así que no sé si me quedó del todo bien. Un beso, nos veremos pronto. **

**Beautiful-Veela! **

* * *

**One Missed Call**

Se dejó caer con desgano en el sillón, soltando todo el aire de golpe. Había pasado una hora exacta desde que el bastardo se fuera gritando a voz en cuello cosas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. No era su intención ser desordenado, pero para él era mucho más cómodo dejar las cosas tiradas por ahí en lugar de regresarlas a su puesto. Y aunque en algunas cosas le daba la razón, le parecía muy infantil su reacción. Llevaban ya siete años viviendo juntos, y en ese largo lapso de tiempo una persona medianamente normal se acostumbraría a un defecto como ese. Pero estábamos hablando Uchiha Sasuke, un caso totalmente aparte. Su manía del orden lo enloquecía tanto como a él le fastidiaba el relajo.

-Sasuke-teme –susurró Naruto entornando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta-. Ya deberías haber regresado –marcó su número de memoria-. Más te vale contestarme.

Se levantó con cuidado, bordeando la mesilla junto al sillón, rumbo a la cocina. Tanteó la pared hasta dar con la ventana abierta, la cual permitía el paso a la helada brisa del invierno. Mientras tanto, el teléfono seguía pitando a la espera de que alguien contestara. Estuvo a punto de colgar, pero decidió dejarle un mensaje en el buzón. Total, aunque no quisiera, tendría que escucharlo.

-¿Se puede saber por que cada vez que discutimos te largas de la casa? –Preguntó con rabia-. Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de esa actitud ofendida tuya. Si no dejo las cosas en su lugar es por que a veces te olvidas que soy ciego, maldita sea… en fin, cuando escuches este mensaje, llámame, o ya verás, ba-.

Su pie cedió ante el vacío, precipitándose hacia adelante. Había estado tan concentrado en descargar su mal humor que había olvidado los cinco escalones que desnivelaban la cocina del resto de la casa. Apretando el móvil con fuerza, esperó el impacto. Un sonido de huesos rotos resonó por todo el lugar, quedando grabado en el mensaje. Naruto susurró dificultosamente el nombre de Sasuke antes de dejarse engullir por la oscuridad.

-

Sasuke salió de la cafetería donde había ido a pensar, subiendo rápidamente a su auto y encendiendo la calefacción. Cerró las manos alrededor del volante a medida que iba ganando velocidad. Naruto siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas con nimiedades, pues nada le costaba ser un poco más organizado; pero sin importar cuanto se lo dijera, él no hacía caso.

-Usuratonkachi –dijo en voz baja, desviando la mirada al asiento del copiloto, donde reposaba su olvidado móvil, la pantallita iluminada con unas palabras-. Una llamada perdida.

Esperó a que algún semáforo se pusiera en rojo para escuchar el mensaje. Cuando la ofuscada voz de Naruto le recordó aquel detalle que solía olvidar con frecuencia, lo invadió un sentimiento de culpa. Todavía podía recordar la sensación que le causó el hecho de que esos ojos no pudiesen ver, y a pesar de que vivía la vida de una persona relativamente normal, no era lo mismo. De repente la voz de Naruto calló, siendo sustituida por un tétrico crujido, para luego escuchar su nombre pronunciado en voz baja, y luego de eso, nada.

Con el corazón palpitándole desbocado en la garganta, atravesó la ciudad en cuestión de minutos, Al llegar a su departamento un auto familiar le dio la bienvenida, aliviando un poco la sensación de desasosiego que lo invadía. Aún así subió rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con una pálida muchacha de pie frente a la puerta. Algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que las cosas no andaban bien.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó Sakura al verlo-. ¡Por fin llegas! ¡Estaba apunto de llamarte! –Se pasó una mano por el rosado cabello-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, adivinando un rastro seco de lágrimas en el rostro de la chica.

-Naruto no me abre la puerta –contestó la pregunta no formulada-. Llevo rato llamándolo y no me contesta. Marco a la casa y nada… ¿Qué tal y le pasó algo?

Esa pregunta le recordó el extraño sonido grabado en el mensaje y se quedó un momento en blanco. Con dedos temblorosos encajó la llave en la cerradura y entró corriendo en la casa. Todo estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Los dos chicos buscaron al rubio como locos, sin obtener resultado alguno, hasta que un agudo chillido rompió con aquella quietud. Sasuke apareció en la puerta de la cocina unos segundos después, con los ojos fijos en la figura que dormitaba acurrucada en el suelo de la cocina, rodeada de sangre, la cual había alcanzado la mesa volcada.

-Naruto…

Se arrodilló a su lado, intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de su prisión de pupilas grises, los sollozos de la pelirosa como música de fondo. Lo recostó sobre sus piernas, notando como un pequeño bulto sobresalía de la nuca morena. Se había roto el cuello y la herida de la cabeza todavía sangraba, manchando todo a su paso. Tenía los ojos azules ligeramente entreabiertos, mirando sin mirar el techo; la mano derecha todavía sujetando el móvil que anunciaba las diez llamadas perdidas de su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
